1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to force sensors formed from flexible materials.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,770,473 discloses a pressure sensor. The pressure sensor can be incorporated into textile products. The pressure sensor includes a multilayer thread having a pressure sensitive layer exhibiting a pressure-dependent electrical resistance, and a conductive layer in contact with the pressure sensitive layer. Further, the sensor includes conductive threads in contact with the multilayer thread.